Un día especial
by Kjmima
Summary: Cuando la vez por primera vez te das cuenta que darías tu vida por esa pequeña cosita que tienes en tus brazos a si me siento tiendo a mi pequeña Nessie y ahora se lo que me decía mi mamá cuando tengas tus propios hijos te darás cuenta lo especial que somos la mamas en la vida de los hijos y ahora entiendo sus bellas palabras.


Este one-shot, es para celebrar el día de las madres que se lo pasen a lo grande en mi país Guatemala hoy es el día de las madres y no sé si en tu país es igual pero si es así, celebra este día con tu mamá porque ellas son únicas y especiales así que si hay madres leyendo este les deseo de todo corazón que sigan adelante haciendo este gran labor y las que somos hijas o hijas nunca dejemos de celebrarles a nuestras madres, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

**Un Dia Especial**

**Edward Pov**

Hoy es una día especial porque mi pequeña hará algo especial para su linda madre, si hoy es día de las madres y Renesmee quiere hacer algo especial a su mamá Bella, todavía me recuerdo cuando me dijo que seriamos padres, fue lo mejor que me había pasado, y no digamos que toda la familia Cullen y Swan fue una alegría porque Renesme fue la primera nieta de la familia después vinieron mis sobrinos y sobrinas, pero bueno espero que Bella le guste su regalo el día de hoy.

**Bella Pov**

Ser mamá es algo único y especial, haces de todo para que tu familia se sienta a gusto y especial me gusta ser mamá tengo dos pequeños hijos mi hija mayor que su nombre es Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan que tiene 10 años y mi pequeño Anthony Thomas Cullen Swan que tiene 3 años son lo mejor que haya pasado, vamos rumbo al colegio de Nessie para la gran celebración el día de las madres.

Mami espero que te guste lo que prepare hoy.-dijo mi pequeñita.

Todo lo que haces pequeña me gusta y me fascina.-le dije.

Mami e alo (mami te amo).-dijo el pequeño Thomas.

Bueno familia hemos llegado.-dijo mi lindo esposo.

Nos bajamos del auto y allí estaba toda mi familia tanto los Cullen como mis papas. Saludamos a todos y dejamos que nuestros hijos fueran con sus respectiva maestras para hacer su respectivos actos el único que se quedó con nosotros fue nuestro pequeño Thomas que todavía no iba estudiar.

Lista para ver a nuestra princesa.-me dijo Edward de lo más feliz.

Claro amor, no sabes lo nerviosa que estoy por verla.-le dije.

Bella te amo y gracias por darme estos dos hermosos hijos.-me dijo Edward.

Y yo te agradezco que hallas aparecido en el momento justo para salvarme en la clase de cálculo sino hubiera reprobado.-le dije riendo.

Sí, claro.-me dijo.

Si yo tenía 17 años cuando conocí a Edward él había llegado justo a tiempo para ayudarme a estudiar cálculo y después nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero a pasar los meses me sentía extraña a su lado cuando hable con mi mamá me dijo que era amor, al principio no lo creí pero después me di cuenta que si era hasta mi papá se dio cuenta y no le gustaba mucho que Edward pasara tiempo conmigo, y siguieron pasando los meses cuando un día como otro Edward me llevo a un lugar hermoso y precioso y me quede maravillada del lugar y fue allí donde me dijo sus sentimientos e igual yo le dije lo que sentía y desde ese dia fuimos novios y después nos fuimos a la misma universidad y cuando nos graduamos decidimos casarnos, Edward se gradúa de Medico en el área de pediatría y yo de literatura y nuestra boda fue mágica y especial y cuando llevábamos 3 años de casados nos llevamos la sorpresa que iba ser mamá y eso me alegro mucho y no digamos a Edward, llego el momento del parto y cuando oi el llanto de Nessie me alegro y yo también llore ver a mi pequeña y gracias a ella me había convertido en ser mamá y después verla crecer y cuando me dijo mamá fue único y especial. Pero la voz del director me volvió a la realidad.

Buenos días a todos los presentes y en especial a las mamas que hoy les estamos celebrando su gran día y espero que lo disfruten.-dijo el director.

Empezaron los actos y me gustaron todos y llego el grado de Nessie todos se formaron pero no mira a mi pequeña y de repente apareció con una hermosa sonrisa.

Esto va dedicado a todas las mamas y en especial a mi mami Bella te quiero mucho, mamá.-dijo mi pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Los niños se hicieron a un lado y aparición un lindo piano y se sentó ella y volteo a ver a Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Sorpresa amor.-me dijo sonriendo.

Y empezó a tocar mi bella hija y empezó a cantar.

( watch?feature=player_embedded&v=G0j4sU24Ll8)

Mi hija empezó a cantar y su dulce voz empezó a sonar.

- uuu

Hay las que tienden a llorar

Y las que ríen sin parar

Hay las que limpian todo el día

Y otras se van a la oficina

Su paga es nuestro bienestar

- uuu

Ellas todas lindas y con algo singular

Son mamas que aguantan pa'l arranque y mucho mas

Ellas son sin igual

Brilla el sol por donde van

Su virtud es cambiar la tristeza en felicidad

Cada día al vivir van pintando de colores el cielo que era gris

- uuu

Es un arte ser mama

- uuu

Disfrutan vernos avanzar

Y nos impulsan a triunfar

Su amor es como medicina

Y sus abrazos vitaminas

Que nos dan fuerzas pa' luchar

- uuu

Todas ellas lindas y con algo singular

Son mamas que aguantan pa'l arranque y mucho mas

Termino de cantar con sus compañeros y mis lágrimas salían y me pare y le aplaude con gran amor y ella salió corriendo a mi lado la cargue y la bese con mucho amor.

Mami, espero que te haya gustado.-dijo mi princesa.

Hija fue el segundo mejor regalos.-le dije con emoción.

¿Cuál fue el primer mejor regalo?-me pregunto con tristeza.

Mi primer mejor regalo que fue único y especial y que siempre voy a guardar en mi corazón ha sido tu nacimiento verte por primera vez y ver esos hermosos ojos me di cuenta que es el mejor regalo que una madre pueda tener.-le dije con emoción.

Te amo mami.-me dijo feliz.

Yo igual te amo princesa.-le dije.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno se me ocurrió este capítulo cuando oí la canción que le dedique a mi mama por este dia tan especial por su día gracias a mi mama (vero) por ser una gran madre y tan bien va dedicado a mi Tía Carmela López de Arana que fue una gran madres, esposa y padre a la vez ella es la hermana de mi abuelo paterno que el día de hoy nos ha dejado y sabiendo que ya está descansando y está en la presencia del Señor, te amo Tía Carmela. **

**Y también va dedicado a todas las madres que leen este capítulo y también a las futuras mamas y las que somos hijas o hijos nunca olvidemos que todos los días son dia de las madres un fuerte abrazo desde Guatemala y de nuevo FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES. **


End file.
